Slave of my Heart
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot AU REIDJJ No will or Henry. This takes place during "A Slave to Duty." In the aftermath of Haley's death JJ realizes her true feelings for Reid.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

JJ stood staring at the number on the hotel room door. 3A mocked her with the knowledge of the man behind it. He wasn't waiting for her. He didn't know she stood wondering what she'd been thinking in coming to this door.

_Just knock! _

She straightened her shoulders and reached out to tap on his door with her knuckles. Her heart stampeded along in her chest like a racehorse at the last turn of the race.

_Walk away! There's still time._

The door opened… The time for running away had passed. Reid stood there, the confusion in his eyes turning to curiosity.

"Hey Spence… Can I come in for a minute?"

"Um… Sure! Is - um - is everything all right? Is there a break in the case?"

He stepped back to let her into his room. He indicated a chair at the small round table in a corner and she sat down.

"No… We're still under orders from Morgan to get some rest."

"Oh… So what can I do for you?"

Her hands started to sweat. "I don't know… This entire day is so surreal. It's like it happened to someone else."

"You mean the funeral and now being here like nothing happened." He said as he sat down across from her.

"Yes… I still feel like we ran out on Hotch I mean… He lost his family because of the job

His innocent eyes filled with confusion and a question. "JJ, what's happened," He asked slowly.

"It's nothing… I made a mistake."

"Why are you here?" He asked suddenly as if trying to catch her off guard.

His eyes latched onto hers and she couldn't look away. How did he trap her better than Hotch could with his famous glowering stare?

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to a friend. I'll leave if you want." She rose to her feet.

"No… I don't want you to leave."

She should leave, now before things got further out of hand. Instead, she went to him, straddled his lap and kissed him.

His mouth went hard under her lips and his hands pushed her away so that she almost fell off his lap. There lips separated with a pop.

"JJ… What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you Spence. You do know what a kiss is."

His chest heaved under her hands. His breath - tinged with coffee - made her shiver. She hugged him tight, feeling the solidness of his body that wasn't apparent from a distance.

"I know what a kiss is," He said hoarsely. "Please get off me JJ. This isn't right."

"You talk too much and think too much Spence. Just let your mind go for once." She pulled back and looked at his flushed face and the heat in his lovely hazel eyes. "There's always been something about you that's drawn me close. I've resisted it for so long Spence. I don't want to resist anymore."

"I - I don't want to resist you." He said, going scarlet. "I love you JJ.

His mouth went soft and opened under her tongue. He abruptly pulled away after a long moment. "I can't do this now. You need to leave JJ. I can't -"

She silenced him by reaching down and stroking him through his slacks. His breath wheezed out like an asthmatic in desperate need of an inhaler.

"This chair's kind of uncomfortable." She said, letting go of his erection to stand up.

"JJ…"

"Whining isn't very attractive Spence." She danced out of the way of his hands.

He stood, grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed. He rolled on top of her and began kissing her neck just below her left ear. She tried to throw him off, but he held her down.

"Spence…"

"What?"

"Never mind," She sighed as his hand pushed up the blouse she wore.

His fingers made her shiver as they brushed over her abdomen. She shook hard as his mouth moved over his face to her lips. His tongue sent little shivers through her abdomen as it slipped into her mouth and slid over her teeth and the underside of her tongue. His hands skimmed up her abdomen to her bra.

"Um… Spence!"

His mouth kissed her cheek, his tongue found it's way to her bare chest and breasts. What had happened to her clothes? It was as if they disappeared.

Her hands pulled on his shirt, ripping the buttons apart and tearing the fabric. He shrugged out of it and her starving eyes fed on the sight of his slim, hairless chest…

"You're pretty good at this." She said breathlessly.

He went scarlet. "I read a lot."

"Reading," She said between kissing his mouth and his shoulder, "isn't the same thing as practical experience."

He looked at her bare breasts instead of her face. "I've done a lot of imagining for the last six years." He admitted. "This is much better than my fantasies." He said, as he removed her black lace panties.

"Really," She said putting out her hands to stop him from moving. "Just how much visualizing are we talking about?"

He looked at the wall instead of her face. "I lost count," He admitted. "I think I'm in love with you." He said, going pink in the cheeks.

"I think you talk too much, but I love you too."

Somehow, he'd lost the last of his clothing. He slid off the bed and stood up, wincing as he did. "I hurt you." She said, "I forgot about your knee."

He answered by climbing back on the bed and grabbing a pillow which he placed under her hips.

"What are you doing?"

He began to trace his fingertips over her face, a feather soft touch that sent shockwaves into her abdomen. His hand moved over her neck and down to her chest and breasts. He scraped his thumbs over her nipples and she gasped. "Spence."

"Shh…" His free hand tangled in her hair and smoothed it down over her shoulders.

His wonderful fingers and hands danced slowly over her abdomen and she laughed. They slid down to cup her and she sighed. "Um… Spencer."

They left the apex of her thighs and moved down her legs to her knees and then to her calves. Her breathing sped up and her heart raced as more chills settled in her abdomen. Goose pimples popped out all over her body as he touched with feather-like caresses.

"Spencer… Please baby."

He massaged her ankles and her feet then moved down to kiss the tops of her toes. His tongue slid back up her calves and thighs to her abdomen, passing her sweet spot. She groaned in frustration and he laughed.

"I'll get you for that," She began then gasped as his mouth latched on to one of her breasts and sucked. "Yes… Oh baby…" She sighed, as bigger shockwaves crested through her abdomen and her sweet spot.

"You like that JJ?"

"Yes…"

He moved over her, pushing her legs apart and back as he entered her. The shock of penetration shoved all the air out of her lungs. She gasped for breath as his tongue circled her erect nipple. His teeth nipped at the turgid flesh as he thrust into her.

"Spence…"

Her brain shut down except for waves of pleasure splashing over her and pulling back as he moved. She stared into his eyes, unable to look away. No one had ever made her feel like this. It seemed to go on forever, then the end came and she screamed out his name and clenched around him. One last wave of pleasure crashed over her and she relaxed, letting her back hit the bed where it had bowed under him in the effort to remain as close to him as physically possible.

"JJ…" He gasped over two last thrusts. He groaned and emptied himself into her, repeating her name over and over.

"So…" She asked him after he'd rolled off her and they'd made themselves comfortable in his bed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I told you, I read a lot."

"What's with the pillow under the hips?" She asked.

"I read in this magazine one time in the doctor's office that putting a pillow under a woman's pelvis helps her partner find the G-spot."

"Well it worked. I've never had orgasms like that in my life." She sighed.

"Really, you liked it." He asked getting up on his elbow to look at her.

He pushed her hair off her face and stroked her face, but this time it warmed her heart instead of heating her abdomen.

"Yes… didn't I make that crystal clear?"

He went scarlet. "I guess so."

"You guess?"

"Okay… I know so."

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

He smiled and held her close. "I can't believe you're here."

"I couldn't stay away anymore Spencer. I stood there today, looking at Hotch and thinking about what he had lost. I never wanted that to happen. I never want to have something happen to you, again and regret that I never admitted how much I care for you. I'm tired of being alone Spence. I'm sorry I waited so long, but I just couldn't risk losing you. I've almost lost you more times than I can count.

"I love you…" He said simply. "I've waited so long for this to happen. I guess I should've made the first move." He said ducking his head down. "Isn't that what guys are supposed to do?"

"You did the right thing." She put a hand under his chin and raised his face to look in his beautiful sad eyes. "I'm not sure I would have responded if you'd approached me before I was ready to be with you. I'm just sorry it took Haley's death to make me see it."

"I'm not… I know that people often engage in physical relations when someone dies because it makes them feel alive so I -"

"That's not what this is about. I'm not here because I want to feel alive. I'd never use you like that."

He smiled; something that was so rare on his face. It lit him up like an angel from Heaven. She smiled back, pulling him into her arms.

"I want to hold on to you forever and never let go."

"Well I think we have to let go of each other for some things." He laughed.

"Very funny Spence."

She shifted and reached for the light next to the bed. "I'm going to sleep."

"What about tomorrow." He said out of the darkness, as he held tight to her.

"Tomorrow will take care of itself."


End file.
